The present invention generally relates to a novel device which can be successfully utilized by farmers to prevent the destruction of their crops due to birds feeding thereon. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which scares birds and preferably causes their flight from a crop field so that their feeding habits are interrupted thereby preventing crop destruction.
The destruction of cash crops by birds feeding upon them is, of course, a well-known problem to farmers or other food producers. One of the earliest devices which man proposed for preventing the destruction of his crops from birds feeding thereon was the scarecrow. A scarecrow is, of course, a crude figure of a man which is placed in a field to scare or frighten birds from growing crops. However, the scarecrow suffers from an inherent disadvantage in that it is inanimate in nature and therefore, often times fails to perform its intended function.
It has also been proposed to utilize a loud audible noise so as to frighten birds from growing crops. Such an audible noise normally eminates from an air gun of the type which utilizes a combustible gas as a fuel source. The air gun ignites the combustible gas at predetermined time intervals thereby producing a loud noise. The loud noise associated with such air guns was initially successful in preventing birds from feeding upon cash crops. However, due to the air gun's widespread use, more and more birds have become accustomed to the periodic firing of the gun and therefore, the loud noise no longer startles a vast majority of birds. A typical air gun of the type conventionally in widespread use today is exemplified by the ones distributed by the Reed-Joseph International Company, Greenville, Miss. 38701, under the tradename "M-4 SCARE-AWAY".
Further examples of air guns utilized for scaring birds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,309 and 3,633,560.
As mentioned above, the conventional air gun which utilizes noise to scare birds from feeding upon cash crops, while initially effective, has grown decreasingly effective through the years. Accordingly, the problem of crop destruction has remained and those who produce food have constantly endeavored to develop improved means for scaring birds in order to prevent wholesale destruction of cash crops.
The present invention is directed to the problem of crop destruction inflicted by the feeding habits of birds. The present invention presents a novel and distinct advance in the art of scaring birds from growing crops in that not only is an audible signal utilized, but an animate, visual signal is also utilized in combination therewith.
The present invention preferably utilizes an air gun actuator which is, in and of itself, well known in the art. The preferred air gun actuator utilized according to the present invention is of the type which ejects a stream of gases at increased velocity from a barrel and which also emits a loud noise so as to startle birds. The present invention utilizes the conventional air gun in combination with an animate, visual signal which is activated responsively to the stream of gases emitted by the air gun. Thus, not only is an audible loud noise emitted according to the present invention, but an animate, visual signal is provided to enhance the effectiveness of scaring birds feeding upon cash crops.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more clear to those in the art after careful consideration is given to the detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiment which follows.